


Rhythm and Colours

by Abi_7KON



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, sad junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_7KON/pseuds/Abi_7KON
Summary: Junhoe sketches every beautiful thing he sees. Flowers, trees, roads, people. Maybe that is why he goes to the theatre every Monday, same sad eyes, messy hair, crumpled shirt, not so decent looking shoes and he never talked to anyone, never smiled to anyone. He came for him only.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Rhythm and Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU and I love junbob so much. Please bear with me. P.S. I suck at summaries.

Junhoe sketches every single beautiful thing he sees. Flowers, trees, roads, people. Maybe that is the reason why he goes to the theatre every Monday, same sad eyes, messy hair, somewhat crumpled shirt, not so decent looking shoes and he never talked to anyone, never smiled to anyone. He came for him only.

Every Monday, he would always sit in the first row, a notebook in hand with a sketch he never knew when he'd finish. Maybe he didn't want to.

Today was not so different. He sat in his usual seat, same pair of dull eyes but somewhere in those dark brown orbs, there was a glint of hope, of happiness ? He dressed better than Mondays before and instead of the usual notebook with the incomplete sketch, he held a small envelope and a bouquet of white lilies. His lean, slender fingers held them so tenderly as if it would burn to ashes if he didn't. And a small smile tucked at the corner of his lips, staring at the flowers in his hand. 

The curtains on the stage lifted and Junhoe did the same but the small smile never left his face and a tint of bright light shone on his face. As if he had always been bright. 

As if .

Jiwon looked ethereal, as usual. He was dressed as elegantly as every Mondays Junhoe had seem him in. He wore a white button up shirt, black slacks that stuck magnificiently to the well defined curve of his legs, and a pair of rectangular glasses that hung quite lowly on the crevices of his finely crafted nose. His hair was pushed back, the purple hues gracefully carded through the back of his head. His golden, tan skin beamed occasionally with the sunlight that diffused through the windows and Junhoe wondered if he became more and more beautiful every Monday or if he was falling deeper and deeper.

He greeted everyone with the same smile that was all too familiar to Junhoe, grabbing the mic that was standing in the middle of the stage. Even the little action lit up sparks inside his weak body. Everything about Jiwon was too much for Junhoe.

Once the music started, Junhoe let out a long breath he didn't know he was holding. He closed his eyes, head thrown back at the seat, once again letting himself immerse in the godly voice of the only person that kept him afloat without knowng. Jiwon's voice was as beautiful as he was outside. He seemed, to Junhoe, as monochromatic as the golden string of streetlights at night, as well as vibrant as the different flowers in a bouquet, each intake of breath as meaningful and colurful as those different flowers. Jiwon mastered the art of voice and music and even a small hitch in between was as magical and effective as his singing voice, to Junhoe at least. 

As every beautiful thing on Earth, the session came to an end and Jiwon was bidding farewell and chanting wishes to meet next Monday again. Junhoe opened his eyes slowly, the magical voice no longer echoed in the air but in his system only. 

...

He waited at the back door with fidgety hands and wobbly legs. The flowers were shaking in rhythm with his body and the envelope crushed so badly between his fingers. The door opened slowly and there he was, all beautiful, all gracious. The glasses were no longer there, hair quite unkempt and some loose purple strands danced beautifully between his slightly furrowed brows. He was wearing a big oversized jacket that hung loose over those broad shoulders and a tight black turtleneck that covered nearly half of his face. It felt too tight on his sculpted physique that Junhoe could see the outline of his abs even in the dim light. His head was hung low, walking with eyes on the ground as if nothing in sight held any interest in him. He only looked up when he saw someone standing near his car. For some seconds, their eyes met and which already felt like eternity to Junhoe. By then he had stopped shaking and he hated how much he needed Jiwon to function properly. 

'Umm...hello'. He greeted half heartedly with a gesture of hands and Junhoe was too absorbed in trying to trace the same look of happiness he saw on stage before but all he could see was tired, half-lidded eyes, and a face that lacked any colours.

He looked empty. Like him. Only, more beautiful. He sighed inwardly at the thought.

'Excuse me, sir ?' He repeated at the lack of movement or speech from the other.

'Umm...hi'. He replied, awkwardly.

'Seems like you're standing infront of my car'. He said, with a polite, yet forced smile. He looked tired, not wanting to engage in anything or anyone.

'Oh, I'm sorry...I' he trailed off, all practice of his speech perished like smoke. He started fidgeting, again.

'Is there anything I can help you with ?' Jiwon seemed to notice the trembling hands and he was decent enough to ask him that Junhoe both hated and loved.

'I...umm bought..these flowers...they're for you'. He held out his still shaking arms but trying his best not to lose composure.

'For me ? You bought them, for me ?' He asked pointing his index finger to Junhoe and then to himself.

Junhoe only nodded, the power of speech leaving him by seconds.

'Thank you'. He smiled. Or atleast tried to.

'And, also this'. He handed out the envelope which was all too crumpled to present as a gift.

'May I know what this is?' His voice was soft, even in a questioning tone, even in confusion.

'Umm..its you'. He replied nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Jiwon quirked a brow, confused.

'Well, I'm an artist and I sketch beautiful things, like bautiful landscapes, flowers, food...' He was blabbering with hands in air, eyes everywhere except the man infront of him.

'Did you just compare me to lifeless objects ?' He asked, quite amused. But something pink crept upto his ears and Junhoe thinks he must be hallucinating.

'What ? No'. He put up his hands in surrender.

'I sketch people too. Beautiful ones'. He said, lifting his eyes but looked down quickly, embarassed.

'Thanks. But I'm not beautiful enough to be honoured with a great sketch from you and', the tired smile seem to falter a little as he said, 'If you're giving them to me as parting gifts...' 

'No. They're not'. Junhoe cuts him off and continued, 'I've always wanted to give them to you, I just couldn't finish it'.

I didnt want to finish it. I'm afraid I'd never see you again if I did.

'The sketch ?'

'Yes'. Junhoe nodded.

'Why ? Was it too hard to draw me ?'. He pouted, pretending to be hurt. The doubt from his eyes had faded by now and his eyes sparkled the tiniest bit.

Junhoe tried so hard fighting the urge to kiss the protruding lip, shower him with million 'iloveyou's', tell him how much he loved drawing him, to the point he didn't want to finish it, how he'd never get tired of coming to him every Monday, if life allowed him. Except he didnt.

'No. Its just...sketching people takes time, especially if they become more beautiful every Monday'...

To it, Jiwon let out a nervous laugh but loud enough for Junhoe to catch every ounce of breath that came with it. They seemed music to Junhoe's ears and it felt more real, more alive than the hundred chords he heard him sing all these Mondays. 

'Thanks. But I'm not that beautiful to be put in that way though'. 

Junhoe wanted to argue. He wanted to say he was the most beautiful sketch he'd ever drawn, wanted to vent on how he could write a never ending book about just how beautiful he was. But words would never do justice to Jiwon. Jiwon was far more than words can put, much more than literature would allow him to write. Jiwon was beautiful. More beautiful than everything else. 

He kept all those thoughts to himself as he said, 'I think you are, though'.

Jiwon perked his eyes up, 'Thank you. I'll keep them safe with me'. The small pair of eyes lift up to small crescents and Junhoe felt more and more drawn to him. If he had never loved him before, then this picture would make him fall in love all over again.

'But...' Junhoe could sense the same tiredness and emptiness flood into those tiny orbs once again, 'the flowers, why...?'

Junhoe waited for him to finish the sentence which he never did so he amswered, 'They mean', he was hesitant at first but replied, 'nothing. I mean, they are beautiful. I thought it'd be awkward with the sketch only. So I brought the flowers along with it'. 

A lie. 

But Junhoe would live with it then to tell him white lilies meant goodbyes. Even if it was his intention at first. But Jiwon didn't have to know that.

'He'd forget about the flowers though. He receives them a lot anyway'. Junhoe thought.

'They're beautiful'.

Jiwon seemed lost in thought, like having silent conversations only the lilies and himself would know. And Junhoe waited and waited, for him to look up, wanted to see the sparkle in his eyes but they never did. 

'Umm..so I guess I'd be going then'. He gave up, finally. 

And at that moment, he looked up and muttered a small 'thank you see you around' and for a split second, locked eyes with Junhoe, eyes glassy but not long enough for him to decipher anything beyond the sadness they held.

Junhoe stood down, knees becoming too weak to hold his weight, staring at the empty spot where Jiwon's car stood. Everything went so quickly. One second he had an eyeful of smiling Jiwon and one second he was left with nothingness. Anxiety gnawed on him and he was fidgeting again. And he had no one to calm him down. He had no Jiwon. No warm fingers to brush at his cold fingertips, no crooked teeth to peek out of red plump lips, no crinkling eye smiles that lit up sparks inside him. And he was left in the dark.

As usual. 

But he expected it, didn't he ? Beautiful things never had a way of coming to him. Jiwon being the most beautiful.

Afer what felt like an eternity, (he had lost count of time, actually) Junhoe got up with trembling knees. He had a hard time making his way out of the parking lot. When did it become so dark anyway ? Junhoe walked with dread, not wanting to reach his lonely apartment where he doesn't even want to call home. Today was supposed to be a good day. He was supposed to give the gifts to Jiwon, see him perform for one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chaptered au. Thank you for reading. This is my first time writing so please comment your suggestions below !!! Thank you for taking your time to read this !!! Anyways I made a new twt. @abii7ON. See ya next time..b-bye!!!


End file.
